listfandomcom-20200216-history
Cocktails and Mixed Drinks
Adam and Eve * A day at the beach * after dinner cocktail * Alabama slammer * Alaska cocktail * alexander * Allegheny * Americana * angle's kiss * Bacardi cocktail * B & B * Bahama mama * banshee * Basin street * bay breeze * beachcomber * bee stinger * Bellini * Bermuda Rose * Betsy Ross * between the sheets * B-52 * bijou cocktail * black Maria * Black Russian * black velvet * bloody Caesar * Bloody Mary * blue Hawaiian * blue lagoon * blue margarite * blue whale * bocce ball * Bombay cocktail * Boston cocktail * bourbon and water * bourbon on the rocks * brandy alexander * brandy fizz * brandy smash * Bronx cocktail * buck's fizz * bull and bear * bull’s eye * bull’s milk * bullshot * buttered rum * Cape Codder * caudle * cement mixer * champagne cocktail * champagne cooler * Chapel Hill * cherry blossom * chi-chi * clamato cocktail * classic cocktail * cobbler * coffee grasshopper * coffee old-fashioned * cooler * Cooperstown cocktail * Cuba libre * daiquiri * Daisy Dueller * damn-the-weather cocktail * death by chocolate * depth charge * dingo * dirty banana * dixie julep * dream cocktail * dry martini * eggnog * English highball * Fifth Avenue * firefly * fizz * flip * foxy lady * frappe * French connection * frozen daiquiri * frozen Margarita * fuzzy navel * gentleman’s cocktail * Georgia mint julep * Georgia peach * Gibson * gimlet * gin and bitters * gin and sin * gin and tonic * gin fizz * gin highball * gin rickey * gin sling * gin sour * gluhwein * godfather * godmother * golden Cadillac * grasshopper * greyhound * grog * Harvard cocktail * Harvard cooler * Harvey Wallbanger * highball * hole-in-one * Hollywood * Honolulu cocktail * hot buttered rum * hot toddy * hurricane * income tax cocktail * Indian Summer * Irish coffee * Jack Rose * kamikaze * Kentucky blizzard * Kentucky cocktail * King Alphonse * Kir * Kir royale * liberty cocktail * Long Island iced tea * loo out below * Louisville lady * lover’s kiss * madras * mai-tai * Manhattan * Margarita * martini * Mary Pickford cocktail * melon ball * merry widow * Mexican coffee * mimosa * mind eraser * mint julep * morning cocktail * Moscow mule * mudslide * Narragansett * negus * New York cocktail * nutcracker * nutty professor * old-fashioned * orange blossom * orgeat * passion mimosa * peach sangaree * peppermint pattie * Peter Pan cocktail * Pimm's cup * pina colada * pink lady * pink squirrel * planter's punch * platinum blonde * posset * pousse cafa * prairie oyster * presbyterian * Princeton cocktail * punch * quaalude * Ramos gin fizz * red death * rickey * Rob Roy * rum and coke * rum cooler * rusty nail * salty dog * sangre * sangria * San Juan cooler * Scarlett O'Hara * Scotch and Soda * scotch on the rocks * screwdriver * seabreeze * Seven and Seven * sex on the beach * shandy * shrub * sidecar cocktail * Singapore sling * slam dunk * slippery nipple * sloe gin fizz * smash * snake bite * snowball * sombrero * soother cocktail * southern lady * southern peach * spritzer * stinger * syllabub/sillabub * Tang * tequila sunrise * Thanksgiving special * thoroughbred cooler * toasted almond * toddy * Tom and Jerry * Tom Collins * to the moon * tropical special * velvet hammer * virgin Mary * vodka and tonic * vodka gimlet * vodka martini * Wassail * whiskey sour * white lady * White Russian * white satin * white spider * wild thing * wine cooler * wu-wu * Yale cocktail * zombie